


Vitya

by mariola_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Sex, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: "Please, Vitya." And that was everything Viktor needed to hear.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Vitya

**Author's Note:**

> okkk...so this is my first NSFW fic, so aint really good. but the idea haunted me and i was just like...fuck it imma try

Yuuri thought that there was no more annoying sound than the alarm's. He was doing perfectly fine in the bed, next to Viktor, where it was warm and cozy. But, he still didn't want to be late. He propped himself on his elbows and gently shook Viktor's shoulder.

"Viktor, wake up."

"Mhm, five more minutes.", mumbled the Russian as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Viktor, we'll be late." Another groan, but the white-haired man still didn't show any intention of getting up. Yuuri looked hopelessly at him. He decided he would change the tactics. He lowered down, enough for his breath to brush teasingly along Viktor's ear.

"Please, Vitya." At the sound of Yuuri's words, Viktor turned to face the brown-haired man so quickly that it startled Yuuri. The older one was blushing and Yuuri knew that his cheeks were red as well. Still, he didn't expect Viktor to pin him against the bed, eyes sparkling with something Yuuri knew very well.

"Say that again?" Yuuri smiled. Sometimes, Viktor could be so easy to tease.

"Say what? That we'll be late?" Yuuri provoked the Russian with his eyes.

"No, Yuuri, you know what I mean." Of course the Japanese knew, but there was no way he would say it again just like that.

"I don't feel any need to." Yuuri continued to smile as Viktor's eyes traded his disappointment. But, the moment didn't last long. The white-haired man lowered his head so that he could whisper into Yuuri's ear.

"Then, I think I should give you a reason to say it again." Yuuri gulped. Viktor used that voice, the deep one with his Russian accent more prominent, that voice that he knew made Yuuri shiver. So the deal was serious. Yuuri smiled. He was open to a challenge.

"Let's see, Viktor." The Russian bowed his head and gently kissed his husband on the lips, while his hand was opening the buttons of Yuuri's pajama. Gradually, he opened his mouth, making the other one slowly give in. As soon as Viktor got access to the Japanese's mouth, he slid his tongue around the other's, bit his lower lip and then dragged his tongue across the mark. When he pulled away, he already finished unbuttoning Yuuri' shirt.

He slowly dragged his mouth to Yuuri's jaw, peppering it with soft kisses, and then going lower, kissing the sensitive skin on his husband's neck.

Another beep-beep. Yuuri looked at the phone and wanted to crash it with a hammer.

"Viktor, we'll seriously be late if..ahh...mhmm" To show Yuuri how much he cared about whatever they should be attending, Viktor started sucking at that spot that he knew was Yuuri's favorite one. The, he gently bit it, soothing the already red skin with his wet tongue.

"Viktor..."

"Yuuri, you... talk to... much." said Viktor between the hot mouth-opened kiss that he was currently blessing his husband's neck with.

"Yes, but...Aaaah!" Yuuri gasped as Viktor, somehow, made his way to his nipples and started licking at his left one, swirling his tongue around it before gently taking it between his lips.

"You love to have your nipples sucked, don’t you, Yuuri?" asked Viktor with a slight of Russian accent, enough to make the Japanese moan loud and clear.

"I'll take that as a yes." murmured he before moving to the right nipple, making sure to apply the same treatment, making Yuuri let out some muffled sounds again.

Viktor propped himself up so that he could get a good look at his work. Yuuri was red and was panting a bit. The white-haired man started drawing lazy circles on his husband's torso and well-defined abs, following the circular motion with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yuu~ri, are you enjoying yourself?" The younger wanted to answer, but Viktor didn’t give him time, stripping him of his boxers and exposing his already hard cock completely.

"Mhm, seems you do." Viktor shot Yuuri a smile

"I am still not saying it. You have to do better than that." The Russian smiled.

"Didn't expect anything less from my dear student." Viktor opened Yuuri's legs a little it more, adjusting his position, before bending over to take some lube from under the bed. Viktor put some on his fingers, making sure Yuuri was watching. He gave his husband a small smile before sliding a first, then a second and a third finger inside. Yuuri arched his back, digging his nails in the bed sheets.

"Mhmm..ahhh...Viktor!!"was all that he could say as the Russian was fidgeting inside of him with an overwhelming precision.

"V-v-viktor..."

"I know, Yuuri. Stay calm, I am going to take care of you." With a sound "flobsch" Viktor slid his fingers out, one by one. He gently took Yuuri's legs, supporting his husband’s knees on his shoulders.

"I want it, please..."

"You want what, Yuuri?"

Yuuri panted. He was feeling like he both won and lost at the same time.

"I want you...to fuck me."

"And the magic words?", Yuuri could practically hear Viktor's smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, Vitya." And that was everything Viktor needed to hear. With one swift movement, he pulled his own boxers aside, throwing them God knows where.

"Good, boy." purred he inside Yuuri's ear, Viktor's deep voice making the Japanese's stomach twist into knots. The next thing Yuri knew was that Viktor was pounding hard in him, but not as hard and not as fast as he would like.

"Vitya, please...harder." The simple voice of Yuuri calling him by his pet name awakened something in Viktor that he couldn't name, something that would make him obey Yuuri no matter what. So, he started increasing the pace, letting Yuuri a complete moan mess.

"Ah...Vitya....Vitya....Vitya!!, "Yuuri suddenly realized that beds broke and that this wouldn’t be the first time Viktor did it. He dig his nails into Viktor's skin, being sure that there would be some scars the next day.

"AHHA..Vityaaaaa...mhm!!And that was what pushed Viktor over the edge, making him cum into Yuuri. The Japanese soon followed, unraveling himself over Viktor's stomach. The Russian set aside his husband.

"Well....that was something." said Yuuri, still panting.

"Yeah", agreed Viktor. "So, where should have we been?"

" I don’t remember." answered honestly Yuuri, still seeing stars. Viktor kissed his husband's forehead and smiled.

"Lets go have a shower."

"Yeah, that sounds well." Viktor got up, but Yuuri remained put, still staring at the ceiling. The Russian looked at his husband.

“I don’t feel like getting up.”, sighed Yuuri. Viktor was next to him in a second, pulling him out the bed sheets into his arms, holding him in bridal stile. From reflex, Yuuri put his hands around Viktor’s neck, making the white-haired man lower his head enough so that he could capture his lips in a sweet kiss, that quickly deepened. When thy parted, an only string of translucid saliva was what proved that they actually kissed. Yuuri closed his eyes.

“Maybe I should call you Vitya more often.” Viktor smiled, starting to move towards the bathroom.

“Try and see where it will get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? just tell me what i should keep in mind for the future.


End file.
